


this beautiful feeling

by hyungsobbing



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, a little like 5+1 things, happy birthday seungmin!, no angst in this household not at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungsobbing/pseuds/hyungsobbing
Summary: no one in stray kids has realised that seungmin and hyunjin are dating, so, of course, they make it their mission to PDA as much as possible.





	this beautiful feeling

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday seungmin!!!

The first time it happens, it’s during a VLive, and it’s completely accidental. Seungmin is squished between Woojin and Hyunjin, but it’s not uncomfortable. He smiles into the camera, watching as the fans’ comments blow their screen up. “I’m stuck,” He hears Hyunjin whisper right into his ear, and Seungmin glances over to see Felix gesturing wildly, and Hyunjin has to lean to the side to dodge his flailing hands.

Seungmin pulls his arm from between them to wrap it around Hyunjin’s shoulders securely, pulling him in. Hyunjin shifts closer to him without protest. “Hyunjin, a fan just asked how Kkami is doing.” Jeongin reads out, and Hyunjin lights up.

“Great! Her birthday coincides with Chuseok, so when I go back, I’m going to buy her a dog cake to celebrate her birthday together with my family.” He says excitedly, and Changbin shouts, “So you love her more than STAYs, then?”

Jisung ‘oohs’, and Hyunjin leans down to hit Changbin on the head. “You can’t just ask that!” He whines.

“So, what will it be, Hyunjin? Our fans or your dog?” Chan laughs.

“That’s like asking me to choose between my mother and father!” Hyunjin pouts, and they let the topic slip past, moving on to a fan’s sighting of Minho and Jisung at an arcade in Apgujeong the other day.

Hyunjin leans back, and Seungmin realises, that somehow, amongst the commotion, that Hyunjin had somehow managed to wriggle his way onto Seungmin’s lap. He pokes the taller boy in the back, and Hyunjin leans back even more in retaliation.

But Seungmin doesn’t particularly mind, so he just wraps both arms around Hyunjin’s waist instead, and turns his attention back to the camera.

-

“What was that?” Changbin asks suspiciously, once they’ve switched off the cameras and retreated back into the relative safety of the rooms.

“What was what?” Seungmin says, genuinely confused, sitting down on the lower bunk. (It’s Hyunjin’s bed, not his, but he’s too lazy to climb up to the top bunk at the moment.)

“You and Hyunjin being so touchy in front of the cameras!” Jisung kicks Seungmin’s back from his perch on the staircase.

Seungmin catches ahold of Jisung’s foot and pulls. Jisung yelps, almost falling off the bunk but managing to secure a hold on the bed railings, and Seungmin ends up with Jisung’s right sock. He throws it at Changbin, who dodges it with a disgusted cry, and the sock lands up on Chan’s pillow.

“What about it?” Seungmin raises an eyebrow.

“What about it?” Changbin echoes. “It’s not like you were basically cuddling on the sofa!”

Seungmin scrunches his nose. “And?”

Changbin throws both his hands up in the air, rolling his eyes.

“Are you that stupid, or are you just oblivious?” Jisung says, having migrated to Seungmin’s bed, and Seungmin shudders at the thought of Jisung’s sock coming into contact with his blankets. “Get off my bed, Han Jisung!”

When Jisung doesn’t budge, Seungmin kicks against the ceiling of the bed, and Jisung rolls off the bed, landing on the floor with a thump. “I’m going to ask Hyunjin about this, since you’re so lame.” He stomps out of the room with Changbin in tow.

“Don’t come back!” Seungmin calls after them.

-

The realization hits Seungmin when the both of them are out buying lunch for the rest of the members. “Oh my god! So that’s what Changbin and Jisung were talking about!”

Passing the money to the stall uncle and taking the bags of wonton noodles and steamed dumplings from the counter, Hyunjin turns around. “What were they talking about?”

“You know, about the VLive?” Seungmin reaches out to take half the bags from Hyunjin, and they begin the walk back to the dorms. Thankfully, it’s less than ten minutes away, so they don’t have to worry about losing their way back.

“Oh, they came to ask me about it too.” Hyunjin comments. Suddenly, he stops in his tracks, eyes widening, forcing Seungmin to stop walking as well. “Wait, it can’t be…” He murmurs.

“They don’t know we’re dating?” Seungmin and Hyunjin whisper in sync, voices hushed. It’s a relatively late Thursday night, and the part of town they’re in is quieter, but the risk of being overhead by fans or reporters was one that was too big to take.

“No wonder!” Seungmin huffs out, and he wonders why he hadn’t figured it out earlier. Subconsciously, he reaches down, taking Hyunjin’s hand, and Hyunjin links their fingers together.

A gust of chilly autumn wind blows, stirring up the piles of leaves on the sidewalk. Seungmin feels Hyunjin shiver, and pulls him closer to his side. Swinging their hands between them as they stroll leisurely down the path, Hyunjin lets out an incredulous laugh. “It’s either they’re blind, or we’re just too good at being subtle.”

“You think so?” Seungmin hums. “Or maybe they’re just too used to it. I mean, Jisung and Minho way too clingy to each other as well.”

“But I like hugging you,” Hyunjin announces. “You’re the only one that’s close to my height, so it’s way more comfortable. Also, you’re warmer than most of the members, and you don’t push me away. It’s nice.”

Seungmin rolls his eyes. “Well, I would hope so. You’re my boyfriend, after all, so if you went to cuddle Changbin or Jisung instead…” He trails off, watching as the red flush spreads across Hyunjin’s cheeks. Seungmin’s confused for a moment, before realizing the source of his blush.

“Are you seriously blushing because I called you my boyfriend?” Seungmin laughs fondly.

“Stop teasing me!” Hyunjin cries, burying his face into the collar of his jacket.

“Hyunjin, it’s already been half a year since we started dating.” Seungmin reminds him exasperatedly, and receives a half-hearted whine from Hyunjin.

-

The second time it happens, it’s totally on purpose. They’re in the car, on the way to their music stage, and Seungmin is seated next to Hyunjin. Their usual car was sent for maintenance, so they have to make do with a temporary, smaller one. It’s a tight squeeze, with four of them in the middle row, Chan and Jisung up front next to the driver, and the other three in the back seat.

Not that Seungmin minds, really. He’s half seated on both Hyunjin and Minho’s laps, and Minho keeps trying to secretly tickle him. “Minho, one more time and I’m going to replace all your conditioner with shaving foam.” Seungmin threatens seriously.

“Rude.” Minho huffs, leaning back. Hyunjin laughs quietly, and with one arm wound around Seungmin’s waist, tugs him closer to his side.

Minho’s probably one of the most observant and perceptive members of the group (apart from Woojin and Chan, of course), so he notices the change almost instantly, eyes darting from Seungmin, to Hyunjin, and to Hyunjin’s hand on Seungmin’s waist.

An idea pops into Seungmin’s mind, and slowly but surely, he inches more and more onto Hyunjin’s lap, going so far as to reach for his hand, lacing their hands together and bringing it up onto his leg.

“They’re doing it again!” Minho wails, and Woojin shushes him from the back, where Jeongin is dozing quietly on his shoulder.

“They’re doing it again,” Minho hisses, but softly. “Felix, help me!”

“You’re on your own, hyung.” Felix says unsympathetically, going back to playing games on his phone.

“You two are gross.” Minho says decisively, and Seungmin ignores him.

-

“Okay, not that I’m complaining, but why did you do that?” Hyunjin asks, the two of them lagging behind the rest of the group as they walk down the hallway to their dressing room.

Seungmin shrugs innocently, smiling.

“Tell me why!” Hyunjin demands.

Glancing around their surroundings quickly just to make sure no one was listening in, Seungmin leans in. “Won’t it be fun if we keep acting all touchy and couple-y in front of the members? They don’t know we’re dating—”

“So they’ll be suspicious of us, but brush it off as us just being oblivious to each other’s feelings or something.” Hyunjin finishes excitedly, eyes shining.

Seungmin holds a hand up, and they hi-five. “Imagine the looks on their faces.”

“Hyunjin, Seungmin, stop chit-chatting and walk faster! We have to be up on stage in less than an hour.” Woojin calls, and they both hurry to catch up with the rest of the members.

-

On hindsight, the third time they do it may not have exactly been the right timing, but it definitely worth it.

During their music stage the next week, Hyunjin and Seungmin have a part together during the bridge of their newest song, and when they run up to the front to do their choreographed dance together, Hyunjin leans in a little more than the dance requires, and they bump foreheads.

The screams from the audience reach a deafening level, and Seungmin smiles, waving as they run back to their designated positions just in time for the chorus.

-

As expected, after the performance ends and the moment they reach backstage with their mics turned off, their members descend on them like a pack of vultures. “You can’t escape this now. What in the world was that, Hwang Hyunjin?” Chan demands, but they can tell he’s not angry, more like surprised and a little fondly exasperated.

Hyunjin tilts his head to the side, smiling. “Hm? Hyunjinnie doesn’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Don’t try and use your aegyo to run away from this!” Minho points at him accusingly. “It doesn’t work on me!”

“And you! Kim Seungmin! Care to explain why you two almost kissed in front of the audience and thousands of computer screens out there?” Chan asks.

“Technically, we wouldn’t have kissed, our faces weren’t that close.” Seungmin evades the question skillfully.

“Guys, Jungwoo just texted me. He was watching the stage back home, and he wants to know if you two are dating. He says it’s cute.” Woojin reads out loud from his phone.

“Maybe they would be if they both just realised that—” Felix is cut off by their manager sticking his head into the backstage room, and telling them that they have to move to their next schedule soon.

“Just you wait!” Chan warns, shaking his finger at them.

-

“Seungminnie,” Hyunjin calls. Minho is out at the producing studio with Chan, and the both of them are unlikely to be back until early in the morning.

“Yeah?” Seungmin hums, sending his last message to Seungyoun—they first became friends through After School Club, and the older male is an incredibly useful source of advice despite his jokester image, especially since Seungmin can’t tell anyone in their group about him and Hyunjin. He’d told Seungyoun all about them dating, and about the prank they’re pulling on the member. Seungyoun sends back a picture of himself shooting a thumbs up, and a proud expression on his face.

“Come down for a while?” Hyunjin asks, and Seungmin tosses his phone to the side of his bed, and swings directly down onto Hyunjin’s lower bunk. “Ugh!” Hyunjin grunts, as Seungmin’s whole weight lands on his chest, but Seungmin doesn’t budge, instead tucking an arm around Hyunjin’s neck and throwing a leg over his waist.

“Have you seen the comments about our performance the other day?” When Seungmin shakes his head, Hyunjin turns his phone to Seungmin. For a split second, he’s worried, but then he sees the multitude of hearts and exclamation marks.

[ENTERTAINMENT] Stray Kids’ Seungmin and Hyunjin’s Music Bank Performance

1\. [+4385, -234] I knew it. This is just confirmation that they’re dating!

2\. [+354, -959] Don’t be delusional, lol. They’re just very good friends.

3\. [+5683, -34] I don’t care if they’re together but it’s so cute!

4\. [+5426, -15] I don’t even stan Stray Kids, but they’re so adorable. I’m going to go watch all their music videos and shows and everything now.

5\. [+3106, -456] When that happened I wasn’t sure if I was dreaming or not...

6\. [+1569, -74] My heart…they’re so cute I actually screamed out loud

“I guess it was a good choice, huh?” Hyunjin says smugly. “Two birds in one stone—the fans, and our members.”

“It would’ve been better if you had warned me first.” Seungmin sighs, but tucks his head into the crook of Hyunjin’s neck, smiling. “Or did you just want an excuse to do that, hmm?”

Hyunjin splutters, flustered. “You—you can’t just say that!”

Leaning up, Seungmin presses a butterfly kiss onto Hyunjin’s cheek, and the familiar red tint grows all the way down to his neck. “You really should be getting used to this already.”

-

The fourth time, it’s over dinner. They’re in a hole-in-the-wall restaurant just three streets down from JYP Entertainment, but it’s a rarely frequented place, with not many customers, and the owner is a kind old grandmother who pinches Jeongin’s cheeks everytime they come in and give all of them extra servings of rice. “Boys, you need to eat more! All of you are so skinny.” She tsks, spooning a mountain of rice onto each of their plates in addition to the chicken and kimchi.

“Thank you!” Jisung chirps, and she ruffles his hair fondly as she hobbles back to the kitchen.

Seungmin and Hyunjin sit side by side at the corner of the table, with the extra-large bubble tea they’d ordered to share on the way here placed between them.

(Hyunjin had wanted oreo-flavored milk tea, but Seungmin wanted mango with taro pearls, so they ended up telling the store owner to mix the flavors, much to the members’ disgust.)

“How’s your gross concoction of bubble tea coming along—ew, again?” Jisung fake retches into his soup, and the entire table turns to stare at Seungmin and Hyunjin.

There’s two straws stuck into the cup. Both of them had leaned in to drink the tea at the same time, and their mouths ended up dangerously close together. “Can you not? There are children here!” Changbin cries, quickly reaching over to clamp a hand over Jeongin’s eyes.

“I’m only a year younger than them, hyung!” Jeongin complains, prying Changbin’s hand off his face.

“Are you absolutely, completely, totally, very, extremely sure the both of you aren’t together?” Felix asks, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Yeah, tell us. I promise Chan hyung won’t take away your internet and computer privileges.” Minho, nosy as ever, joins in.

“I never said that!” Chan protests. “But yeah, if you two really are together, you don’t have to be worried about us. I mean, just look at Jisung and Minho.”

“Please, all of you really think that one of them had the nerve to ask the other out? Hyunjin is a coward, and Seungmin is—well, he’s Seungmin. They’re probably still dancing around their feelings.” Woojin offers, and Seungmin pouts at their hyung’s blunt words.

“Doesn’t that mean you shouldn’t be talking about it right in front of us?” Seungmin says, and is shushed by Jisung. “Please, the both of you don’t deserve rights after denying your feelings for such a long time. Over a year—guys, it’s been over a year!”

Hyunjin and Seungmin exchange a look, and Hyunjin squeezes Seungmin’s hand under the table, and Seungmin coughs to cover up a laugh.

-

It’s been a while since they’ve had the whole dorms to themselves during one of their free days, so Seungmin decides to make the best out of it. Minho and Jisung went out early in the morning to do whatever they did on dates, and Chan, Minho and Woojin had went to go shopping for winter clothing, while Changbin, Jeongin and Felix had presumably gone to meet up with their old friends. 

“What are we doing?” Hyunjin skips into the kitchen with way too much energy for a Monday morning, but instantly stops the moment he sees the items spread all over the kitchen countertop. “You can’t be serious.” 

“I’m totally serious. The last time we tried this, you blew up the oven and Chan hyung had to call in the company to fix it, so we’re going to try again today.” Seungmin says, one hand holding up a wooden spoon, the other holding up an flowery apron

“You’re not even that good at baking!” Hyunjin protests, but takes the apron from Seungmin anyway. 

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that. Today we’re just going to try to bake basic brownies—I got Woojin to buy back the brownie premix. I’m telling you, it’s impossible to mess up pre-mix recipies.” Seungmin pulls out the pre-mix box from somewhere in the kitchen cupboard after rummaging around for a few seconds.

“You said it, not me!”

-

“Okay, so I may have overestimated our baking abilities.” Seungmin says regretfully, standing a safe distance away from the oven as Hyunjin gingerly pulls out the blackened brownies from the oven. “The moment we accidentally cracked half the of the eggshell in, we should have restarted.”

“You’re the one who insisted on continuing!” Hyunjin says indignantly, haphazardly sticking a fork into the brownie. Seungmin watches with bated breath as he licks the brownie slice, and after that shoves the whole thing into his mouth. Hyunjin’s face contorts a little, and he spits out an eggshell. “It’s actually not that bad,” He continues chewing, “If you look past the burnt surface. After all, it’s the inside that matters, isn’t?”

“Aren’t there eggshells inside the brownie?” Seungmin asks doubtfully, as Hyunjin holds out another skewered brownie on the fork to him.

“If you look past the burnt layer and the eggshells.” Hyunjin clarifies, shoving the fork at him. “Take it!”

Seungmin scrunches up his nose. “I’m doubtful of it.”

“If you don’t eat it, I won’t hug you for a week.” Hyunjin threatens, but it’s weak.

“Wouldn’t that be more disadvantageous to you?” Seungmin demurs, but accepts the brownie reluctantly.

“Why are you assuming that I’m the clingier one in this relationship?” Hyunjin complains, but even as he says it, he has an arm around Seungmin’s shoulder, leaning heavily against him.

“Aren’t you?” Seungmin shoots back, and warily, takes a tiny bite of the brownie. There’s no eggshells (yet), and if he were to imagine really hard, he could possibly pretend that the burnt bits were chocolate chips—tasteless, fried chocolate chips.

More confidently, he puts the whole brownie in his mouth—and promptly spits out a particularly large eggshell. “No, you have to eat it!” Hyunjin frowns, and Seungmin forcibly swallows the brownie whole, choking as he downs a whole glass of water from the kitchen table.

“You lied to me! It’s bad—worse than bad—it’s terrible!” Seungmin accuses, but Hyunjin does nothing but snicker.

Narrowing his eyes at the offending brownie tray, he crosses the kitchen in two steps. “You’re eating all of this.” Seungmin picks up the tray with a kitchen glove, and Hyunjin steps back. “No, I’m not.”

“You are!” Seungmin advances towards him, tray in one hand and a soup spoon in the other.

“I’ll die!”

“Eggshells are protein!”

“I don’t need any more protein—I’ll die!”

“Eat it!” Seungmin laughs, scooping out a huge chunk of brownie with the soup spoon, pointing it at him, and Hyunjin clamps his mouth shut tightly, shaking his head.

“What the hell is this?” A new voice breaks in, and Seungmin turns around, brownie tray still in hand, to find Felix and Chan in the doorway.

“Oh, do you want some brownies? I promise they’re really nice.” Hyunjin pipes up, against the wall, and Seungmin waves the tray of brownies at them.

Chan’s eyes flit from the slightly smoking oven, to the huge mess on the kitchen counter, and finally to Seungmin and Hyunjin in the corner of the kitchen with a brownie tray and soup spoon.

“Definitely oblivious idiots.” Chan sighs. “It’s already past the one-year mark, I’ve definitely won the bet already. Can’t believe Minho and Changbin trusted the both of them enough to bet on three months.” Felix tells Chan as they walk out of the kitchen, and he sees Chan nodding in agreement.

“Hey, wait, what bet?” Hyunjin shouts after them, and Seungmin hits him with the spatula lightly. “They bet on us getting together, and I said six months—just after we began dating. When I get my bet money, I’ll split it with you.” Seungmin says cheerfully, and Hyunjin turns to him, smiling. “I like the way you think.”

-

“Do we really need toilet rolls? I think Jeongin has like a mountain of them stashed away for emergency uses, we can just steal those.” Seungmin says doubtfully, staring as Jisung continues to pile toilet roll after roll into the trolley. The shelf shakes a little as Jisung jumps up, pulling three stacks of toilet roll packaging down with him.

“I can hear you!” Jeongin yells from the neighbouring aisle, and at least four different people shush him.

“Yes, Woojin hyung told me to buy these.”

“I don’t think he told you to buy this many,” Seungmin remarks, as Jisung finally stops reaching up to take another packet of rolls. Half their cart is occupied by toilet rolls and various snacks, and he’s just glad they remembered to bring their company’s credit card.

Jeongin skips into their aisle, arms full off bottled drinks. “I got everything that they asked for! Coke, Sprite, Fanta, 7 up, Root Beer—”

“Ew, who asked for root beer? Put it back.” Jisung plucks the bottle out of Jeongin’s grasp without waiting for a response, leaving Jeongin to transfer the drinks into the cart by himself. “Are we done? Can we go back now?” Seungmin slouches against the trolley, thinking longingly of his bed back in the dorms.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Jisung returns, brandishing the company’s credit card, and the three of them whoop in excitement. “I hope the bill comes out to be over three hundred thousand won.” Jeongin laughs.

“No, four hundred thousand!” Seungmin argues, pushing the cart to the cashier.

The bill comes out to be five hundred thousand won—mostly because of the silverware and glassware set that Jeongin had insisted on buying for some reason.

(“For the aesthetic!”)

-

“Wait, don’t go in yet!” Jisung shouts just as Seungmin is about to push the door open.

“What? I’m tired, and I want to put the bags down.” Seungmin complains, watching Jisung suspiciously as the shorter boy types furiously on his phone. “I’m going in!”

Jeongin latches onto his arm, shaking his head. “Wait for a little while?”

“No, why?” Seungmin retorts, and Jisung shoots Jeongin the OK sign, and Jeongin lets go of his arm, and cautiously, he opens the door.

The dorm is pitch dark, and Seungmin sniffs the air. Why did something smell like it was burning? There’s absolute silence for a while, and Seungmin begins to back out of the unit, wary, when—

“Happy birthday Seungmin!” Someone screams, and the lights switch on all at once. The six of them walk towards him, with Hyunjin holding a very badly decorated cake in the centre. They begin singing the birthday song for Seungmin, as he inspects the gaudy frosting and sprinkles on the cake with a wobbly _SEUNGMIN _printed in the centre.

“Surprise!” Felix shouts when they’ve finished singing the song.

“I expected this.” Seungmin says casually, and Changbin groans. “You’re no fun at all!”

“All of you were so obvious about it! No one ever trusts me or Jisung to go grocery shopping together, anyway.” Seungmin reasons, and Woojin points at the huge pile of plastic rolls by the door.

“What are those?” He asks warily.

“Toilet rolls.” Jeongin pipes up, and Woojin sighs. “You brought this upon yourself.” Minho points out.

“Okay, wait, Seungmin! Make a wish and blow the candles out.” Felix says, and Seungmin squints at the single, deformed candle in the middle.

“You mean candle?”

“Whatever, I’m not good at Korean.” Felix says dismissively. “Quick!”

Closing his eyes shut tightly, he wishes—for the success of Stray Kids, for the members happiness, and for him and Hyunjin. He blows the candle out, and immediately, the cake is smashed into his face before he has time to react or dodge out of the way.

The members start clapping, and as he stands in the middle of the hallway with blue frosting and little cake pieces on his face, Seungmin thinks, _this isn’t too bad. _

And then Hyunjin, having deposited the cake in Chan’s hands, leans forward, and kisses him lightly on his lips, finger reaching out to swipe the frosting away from his lips. “Happy birthday, my angel.” He says, smiling softly. Seungmin smiles back, heart achingly full and content.

Just then, he remembers the presence of seven other members in the same room.

“YOU’RE DATING?”

“Pay up, I told you Hyunjin and I would date after six months.”

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna be honest i wrote this under 2.5h--half in the library quarter in the toilet and quarter actually at my table, so if u catch any mistakes please PLEASE tell me <3
> 
> im on twitter at @apollohyucks! and im also an hour past seungmin’s birthday in korean time but its ok its still 22 sept somewhere in the world


End file.
